Tommy Hatcher
Tommy Hatcher is the main antagonist of the 2005 biographical drama film Green Street. He is an uprising hardman who supports Millwall and is also the ruthless leader of their hooliganism firm called "NTO"; who are the primary rivals of West Ham United's firm called the GSE, whom Tommy seeks revenge against, along with their founder Steve Dunham, for their previous confrontation a decade ago that inadvertently caused the death of his son. He was portrayed by Geoff Bell, who layer played Dean Baker in the 2014/2015 British-American spy comedy film Kingsman: The Secret Service. Biography Background A decade prior to Green Street, Tommy Hatcher was the leader of the Millwall hoodlum faction called NGO and, at one point, had taken his son to a Football match between Millwall and West Ham that ended in a 3-0 victory for Millwall. Thereupon, the NGO began taunting the GSE, West Ham's firm, non-stop and their leader, Steve Dunham, ultimately retaliated by luring his firm behind Tommy's faction and started provoking them';' instigating a all-out brawl between both sides of the firms that culminated when Tommy's son tried to escape due to his father continuing to fight, only to get knocked down and inadvertently killed in the process despite Tommy's attempts to rush to his safety. Subsequently, Tommy was profoundly vengeful with his son's death and grew to be completely ruthless and psychopathic as he swore to unleash his vendetta against Steve Dunham and the GSE. History Tommy Hatcher was first seen with his gang entering a Chinese cafe where he encountered Bovver, a high-ranking GSE member who is revealed to have organized a secret meeting between himself and Tommy. It also turns out that Bovver did this because he had started to feel profoundly excommunicated from the GSE ever since Matt Buckner, a new recruit whom Bovver acts suspicious towards, joined the firm and so he decides to make negotiations with Tommy and the NGO. Tommy insultingly took Bovver's request into consideration and came close to settling their agreement, only to be interrupted by a nearby talking couple who appear to be dating. Incensed, Tommy confronts the couple and coerces them into shutting up so he can continue his discussion with Bovver';' going as far as to repetitively insult the lady counterpart before attacking her fiancé named George by bashing his head on the table a few times. Bovver is appalled and attempts to stop this, but is stopped by Tommy and he reluctantly backs down. In that moment, however, Tommy is told by his gang to leave so as the cops don't respond to the scene he caused, and Tommy reluctantly complies after bidding Bovver farewell';' leaving him alone in the cafe with every witness, including the couple, who were shocked and horrified at Tommy's attack. He is later seen in a car garage where he overhears the sports radio confirming that Millwall have drawn West Ham in the FA Cup Quarter Finals, much to Tommy's pleasure as he makes a phone call to his faction to prepare a celebration in his resided pub. There, Bovver meets up with Tommy and his gang to inform that Steve Dunham is spending time with the GSE at their pub. This motivates Tommy into launching an arson attack at the GSE's pub along with his faction, though not before he betrays Bovver by having his right-hand man knock him unconscious. During the arsoning brawl, Tommy confronts Steve for the first time since a decade and proceeds to fight him when Steve mentions Tommy's son during his attempt to reason with Tommy. He ends up stabbing Steve and tells him that they'll become even should he die later on, although Steve does survive in hospital while his brother Pete, the newly leader of the GSE, disowns Bovver upon learning of his betrayal. The next day, both Pete and Tommy simultaneously assemble their firms for a confrontation at the Millennium Dome; where Tommy and his faction await for the arrival of Pete and the GSE. When arriving, the two sides glance at each other before charging towards the other to instigate the final confrontation of the movie. While the GSE and NTO fight each other, Pete and Tommy engage in a one-on-one brawl in which Tommy gets the upper hand when he breaks Pete's leg. He then prepares to finish him off, but is suddenly attacked and brutally beaten by Bovver. In the moment Pete gets pulled to safety by Matt and Bovver, the trio quickly witness Matt's sister and Steve's wife Sharon arriving on the scene. Tommy, having been pulled to safety by his right-hand man, soon notices this and has his right-hand man attack her, only for Matt and Bovver to beat him into submission. Tommy then heads on to take care of this himself, only to be halted by Pete; he goads Tommy into finishing him off, although Tommy declares that Pete is already finished and leaves him to be taken care off by the NTO later on. Just then, he stops walking when Pete resorts that Tommy is the blame for his son's death since he never protected him during his previous fight with the GSE. Enraged, Tommy lashes out by tacking Pete to the ground before beating him up, killing Pete in the process all the while he tearfully rants in a variation of words to the chant "Only a poor little Hammer". As he does this, the GSE and NTO halt their fight to stare at Pete's now-deceased body after Tommy is pulled off by members of his firm. Personality Tommy Hatcher is a ruthless and psychopathic hardman who was completely prove to violence and revenge against the Green Street Elite; all was proven in the scenes whereupon he slammed an innocent man against a table in a cafe due to his wife's disturbance, vengefully stabbed Steve Dunham in the neck during a riot in his pub before telling him that his death makes them both even, and even resorts to murder Steve's brother Pete by beating him to death during the final confrontation between the firms of both Millwall and West Ham. In contrast to his insanity, it was shown that it had only escalated when his son was inadvertently killed during a previous hoolganism between the two firms';' proving that he did love his son in the past, thus being the sole reason why Tommy despises the GSE and is purely motivated by revenge against the firm. Category:Psychopath Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Provoker Tragic Villain Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Nihilists Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Hypocrites Category:Criminals Category:Anarchist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brutes Category:Oppressors Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Extortionists Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Homicidal Category:Protective